


Lyla Garrity Knows

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Let’s Get It On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Lyla Garrity knows a lot of things.





	Lyla Garrity Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I hated Lyla and it made me like her a little more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lyla Garrity knows a lot of things. 

She knows that the square root of eight hundred and forty-one is twenty-nine. She knows that dogs see one-tenth of the colors that humans do. She knows that killer whales aren’t really whales, but a type of dolphin, and she knows that the Alamo Freeze in Dillon serves breakfast till 12:45.

Lyla knows that Jason Street likes hard-boiled eggs but not fried ones, and she knows that Tim Riggins loves the rain. 

She knows that something happened to Landry Clarke that’s making him smile a hell of a lot less than he used to, and she knows that more than anything, Tyra Collette wants to go to college. 

Lyla knows that her mother cries sometimes when she thinks that no one can hear her, and she knows that her father misses his family more than he’d care to admit. 

She knows that there’s something going on between Tyra Collette and Landry Clarke, and that Matt Saracen deals with so much more than he should have to at home. 

Lyla sees how Tim smiles when he hears Jason call him _ Timmy_, and she sees the twinkle in Jason’s eyes when Tim calls him _ Jay. _

Lyla knows that Tim loves Jason more than anything, and Jason loves him, too. 

She knows that Tim Riggins is scared of being alone, and that more than anything, Jason Street wants to walk again. 

Lyla knows that injecting shark cells into a person is not enough to make them walk again. 

She knows that if Jason dies on that table, Tim Riggins will break down. 

She knows that Jason’s parents won’t be able to take it. 

Lyla knows that the entire town of Dillon will mourn him for approximately three days until everyone gets over it. 

She knows that everyone _ will _ get over it. 

Everyone except Tim Riggins and Lyla Garrity. 

She knows that Tim will get himself into trouble. She knows that she’ll stay in her room for weeks. 

Lyla Garrity knows a lot of things, and the one thing she knows most of all is that if Jason does this, she’ll be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
